


The Box

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Come play, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Mandalorians have come up with a way to indulge in their needs while keeping their Creed intact.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	The Box

He ignored the looks as he passed through tunnels. Well used to the looks he received because of the unpainted beskar. Helmets turned as he walked by, intent on his destination.

Need furled tight in his stomach. Tension and lust swirling together made him throb under the layers he wore. It had been too long since he had visited the box.

The door was unmarked, unlike the entrance to the Armorer’s workshop. There was no need to display what went on behind these doors. All the younglings knew to keep away from this corridor. They would come to know it when they came of age.

Their faces were always hidden. Always must be kept from those that were not one with them, not bound to them. It was their Creed, their way. So the box was created to handle the needs of the covert.

In here, he was free to fuck. To let himself experience pleasure in all manner of things. Whether it was a hot mouth wrapped around his cock, or a wet pussy to bury his tongue in. These things happened here, yet were still protected by the Creed.

He never knew his partner. Names weren’t exchanged, even as fluids were. He couldn’t even be sure when he had the same cunt twice. Unless there was some distinguishing feature or if he made a habit of coming often.

Din didn’t have the time for that. He spent weeks, months away at a time hunting. But when he was here, he indulged. Enjoying wet silken walls or a hot mouth around his cock as he came, rather than his own hand.

The small, unobtrusive light was lit on the control panel to the room. Someone was waiting.

Anticipation made him rush to open the door, sliding silently to the side to let him into the darkness. Stepping inside, he heard the slightly swoosh of the panel closing again and the light winking on above him.

The room was small, just a concrete block with one wall blemished. There was a table that ran into the opening in the wall connecting it to the room next door, seeing into the other room was blocked by heavy curtains.

The concept was simple. Whoever wanted to fuck, came into the room. There was a datapad on the wall, connecting the two rooms. Preferences and hard limits entered into the tablet for the other to read. When Din wanted his cock sucked, he laid on the table, his lower body available to the person on the other side. So many times he had wanted to reach beyond the heavy curtain that laid over his stomach to fist his hand into their hair, or grab their hips when they finally sank down on his cock and rode him. But this was the way.

Today, someone was already on the table, legs propped up and cunt on display. He scanned the datapad and felt himself harden. She wanted her cunt licked, fucked and filled with cum. His visor turned and examined the lower body laid out like a feast for him.

There, on the right hip right above the bone, was a small strawberry birthmark. Din’s body shivered in pleasure.

It was her. The one that he was hoping was in the room every time he entered. She responded so well to his touch, took his cock so well. And fuck….her taste. He could spend hours with his head between her thighs, his tongue lapping at her cunt while she came all over him.

When she was the one he was with, he took far longer than he would have with anyone else. He was going to strip the armor that he wore. The room was locked and he knew that she wouldn’t pull back the curtain. He was safe to remove his layers, strip down to where he was just a man.

The hiss of his helmet filled the room as he removed it. Setting it down with the other discarded symbols of their religion, he walked over to where she was waiting quietly.

She jumped slightly when his hand settled on her ankle, thumb rubbing the delicate bone as he pushed her legs apart more. Skimming up and down her calves, he relished the feeling of skin underneath his palms. Not covered by his leather gloves, his nerves were alive as they absorbed the feel of her smoother skin. Like all Mandalorians, her body carried her fair share of blemishes and scars, but where the skin was not marred, she was soft.

His fingers dug lightly into her skin as he leaned down, kissing the inside of her knee before standing straight to start removing the beskar.

Setting it down on the floor, he couldn’t resist swiping his finger between the folds of her cunt, huffing quietly as she jumped and her hips lurched. Her moan was muffled through the thigh fabric of the curtain, but he still felt his cock twitch at the sound.

When he was bare, he pressed a button on the edge of the table and it retracted. Holding it in place until her ass was setting on the edge. Sinking down to his knees, he used both hands to pull the lips of her pussy apart as her legs settled on his shoulders. Exposing the pretty little bundle of nerves that responded so well to his tongue.

Everyone cleaned up before coming into the box, but she always tasted delicious. Almost like the jorgan fruits he sometimes bought, combined with a spicy tang that was unique to her. His mouth watered as her aroma entered his senses. He pushed his nose against her mound, letting his lips hover over her clit as he breathed deep.

His first taste was always slow. Flattening his tongue as he slowly dragged his taste buds up and down her slit. Enjoying the way that her knees closed around his head as he worked from the bottom of her entrance to the hood of her clit and back down again. Hands wrapped around her hips to pry her thighs open wider. Humming as he rolled his tongue around her wet little hole before delving deep inside her.

Her gasp went straight to his cock and pulled out of her to move his hand and put two of his fingers into her mouth before sliding them into her cunt. His cock twitched and started leaking when she clenched down around his digits. His lips reattached themselves to her slit as he pulled her clit into his mouth.

Her hips arched up as he started sucking on her clit. Her stomach heaving as he watched her lower body react to his touch. Pumping his fingers in and out of her as he flicked his tongue around the little bundle of nerves he felt her start to tense up.

She always came so easily for him. There were times that he could coax three or four orgasms out of her sweet little body in the time that others could only have one. Another reason he loved when she was in the box for him.

Her cunt clenched around his fingers, squeezing them as wet heat flooded his hand. He moaned into her, moving his thumb up to her clit as he pulled off of it. Pulling his fingers out of her to lick into her, drinking down the cum that poured from her. He eagerly lapped up all of it as she trembled on the table.

When she was overstimulated and clenching her thighs tighter around his head. Her signal that she was done. He pulled away slowly, watching that little hole flutter around nothing as he stood.

While he would normally give her time to come down from her high and dive into her again, he didn’t have time today. He had been asked by the Armorer to take one of the other Mandalorians with him when he left the covert today. She apparently was to meet a contact on Carval 7, someone who could provide some beskar that had been recovered, for a price.

Standing between her thighs, his hand wet with her started pumping his cock. He was eager to fuck her. Her hips lifted when he pushed his cock over the clit, positioning himself at her entrance and closing his eyes as he started sliding into her.

Once the head of his cock pushed into her, his eyes snapped open. Fixated on her cunt as he watched her take him. Grunting at the tight velvet walls encasing him. She took him so well. Her lips pushed in as his cock filled her. Watching them drag out against his length as he pulled out. Watching his cock reemerge from her body slicker than when he pushed in. Plunging in again, he stilled, grinding his pelvis against hers as he felt her wiggle back against him.

He felt the way she pulsed around him. He savored it for a moment. His hand settled on her hips, not that she was going anywhere. Setting his feet more firmly, he started moving. Driving in and out of her tight cunt as her legs locked around his back. Her hips moved up, rolling against him as he pulled away just to plunge back into her again.

It was like molten honey. Sticky, sweet, hot as she took him. The wet sucking noises as he pulled out and pushed back into her echoing around the bare room. Making it even hotter as it accompanied the sounds of his hips slamming against her ass.

Steadily he fucked into her. Hearing her pant and moan on the other side of the curtain. His own sounds limited to harsh grunts and curses under his breath. He rocked up on to the balls of his feet, scoping his hips. Her cunt clenched around him. She was already close again.

He changed the angle, shifting his hips up so that he could drive down into her. Grabbing her legs and putting them over his shoulders as he pushed forward and started pounding down into her cunt. It was tighter from this angle, squeezing him harder as he thrusted in her.

Din knew the angle worked for her. Her moans grew louder, more desperate as she started trembling. Her calf muscles were tensing, and he grinned, knowing if he pulled her leg off his shoulder, he would see those pretty little toes curling in pleasure.

Her body lurched up, her keening wail coming out loud and clear as she started cumming around him. He groaned at the feeling before he let himself follow. Gritting his teeth, his eyes rolling back as his balls pulled up. Driving deep into her cunt as he groaned, his cock twitching as he pumped her full of his cum.

He let her legs slid off his shoulders and rested on his hips as he leaned down, pressing his head against her stomach as he caught his breath. Lifting his head, he leaned over and kissed the strawberry birthmark on her hip like he always did. Pulling out gently, he smirked at the sight of his cum starting to dribble out of her pulsing cunt. He scooped some of it up and pushed it back inside her, feeling her clench and hearing her moan at his actions. He pulled his hand away and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking their combined juices of his fingers with a satisfied grunt.

Patting her thigh, he moved away. Redressing swiftly, he turned and watched as her legs pull back through the curtain, and he sighed, wishing they had more time. But his responsibilities to the covert took priority over his pleasure. 

********

Din pulled the female Mandalorian up the ramp into the hull of the ship. He crouched down and fired his blaster as the last resistance to letting them leave.

It had been a trap. Common when dealing with the shady underworld thugs that could connect them with the beskar that had been stolen from them. They hadn’t expected the number of men that the contact had with them. Din’s Whistling Birds had to be used in order to level the playing field somewhat.

She had been injured. At first it wasn’t noticeable, because of the way that she fought. She was graceful, seemingly blocking the blaster blots as she moved. Her own weapon rapidly tearing down those that sought to kill them.

But she had been hit. Below her chestplate, a bolt hit her in the hip. He hadn’t realized until they were running for the safety of the Crest and she had collapsed, the dust beneath her turning red.

When the hatch was closed, Din wasted no time running up the ladder to the cockpit. She had lost consciousness, but he needed to get them off world before tending to her. Firing up the Crest, he quickly took off and exited the atmosphere. Setting the hyperdrive, he exited the cockpit to hurry back down to the cargo bay.

She was still unmoving. Shit. He grabbed the medkit and sighed. He needed to undress her. It would be different if she were conscious. If she could help him or give him the okay. But at least it was a hip wound and nothing located near her helmet. That would be a violation he couldn’t do. He wouldn’t want his own helmet removed if he were incapactiated.

Working efficiently, he removed the durasteele armor she wore. The tear in the duraweave trousers could be mended, but he didn’t want to try and cauterize the wound through the hole. He flipped the buttons of her trousers open and prayed that she was wearing underwear at least. Hopefully if that was the case, she wouldn’t come to and immediately swing on him.

His eyes roamed over the red-stained flesh as he uncovered the wound. It was deep and still bleeding freely. He needed to get it closed quickly. Rummaging in the kit, he pulled the cauterizing tool out and splayed his hand over her hip to keep her steady.

Even if she was unconscious, her nerves were still active. Her body jerked under his touch when the tip touched the wound. He knew it hurt like hell, and part of him was glad she was out for this part.

It took long minutes to close the wound. Going over the wound repeatedly as it burned closed, it finally stopped bleeding. When he was sure that it was completely closed, he set it aside and stood. He needed to clean the blood off her skin before applying the bacta patch to aid the healing.

When he was washing her skin his hand froze. Under the blood there was a mark on her hip. A strawberry birthmark.

He rocked back on his heels, his head snapping up to where her helmet was rolled to the side. It was her. The woman from the box. The one that Din wanted every time he came to the covert.

He shook his head and set the rag aside. Putting the bacta patch over her hip and carefully pulling her trousers back up around her waist. He contemplated reattaching her armor but decided against it.

Sitting against the hull of his ship, he watched over her. His emotions were a jumbled mess. He knew who she was now. Could put a name to the woman that he enjoyed. Knew what her armor looked like. Knew the way that she sounded through the modulator. The way that she said his name. He shuddered as he imagined her saying it while he was inside her.

He didn’t know how long he sat with her. Her leg jerked as her head rolled before she sat up with a gasp. Hands reaching immediately for her head.

“ _Relax_.” He said. “It wasn’t removed.”

He saw her deflate a bit, heard the sigh of relief through the modulator.

“You were shot in the hip. The wound has been cauterized and a bacta patch is over it.” He said gruffly. He stood and disappeared back up the ladder into the cockpit, leaving her down there to make her way to the ‘fresher to clean up even more if she wished. Respecting her need for privacy.

Twenty minutes later he heard her behind him. She moved silently, only the one grate in the floor that’s uneven gave her away. He was impressed with her stealth. She slipped into the spare seat and sat in silence for a long minute

“Thank you.” The words were quiet as Din reached up and flipped another switch. He punched in course corrections into the nav system. “Did you see my birthmark?”

“Yes.” He nods and tries to keep his voice steady.

There is another long pregnant silence. Her voice is a bit higher as she speaks again. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about it.” 

Din opens his mouth to respond before he thinks. “So no one will recognize you when you are in the box?” His head turns slightly, watching her out of the corner of his visor.

“How do you know that?” She demands.

“I….”

She heard it in his tone. He saw the way that her fists clenched on her thighs. “You’ve seen it in the box.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah.”

Din was used to silence. Welcomed it in most cases, but in this instance, the silence was killing him. He saw her force her hands open, relaxing her body language where he was having a hard time reading what was going through her head.

He turns in his seat, facing her. Keeping his visor trained on her as he admits his own secret. “You are the one I prefer when I visit the box. I look for the strawberry birthmark.”

Her head tilts to the side as she watches him. He continues.

“You always taste so sweet. So responsive on my tongue.” His voice drops as he adjusts his position in his seat, spreading his thighs wider. “I enjoy kissing the mark you don’t want me to talk about.”

A strangled sound came from her helmet. He grinned beneath his, knowing that little comment would tell her it was him in the box the last time she was in there. Just like the dozens of times before.

“ _You_ …..”

“I’m not telling anyone about your mark.” He promised, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I would prefer if no one else ever saw it.”

“I…”

“What do you say?” He pressed, leaning forward and asking, “Will you let me have you outside the box?”

Her response comes quickly, breathed through the modulator as if she is rushing to get it out. 

“Yes.”


End file.
